Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and methods for call management within a satellite network, and specifically to restricting optimization of calls between mobile subscribers within a satellite network to enable mobile subscribers to utilize supplementary services, such as call waiting, multi-party calling, call transferring, and Short Message Service.